Daddy, Gamsahamnida
by Kwon Yonghwa4910
Summary: Sequel Mommy, HunKai, Kris, BL, Mpreg ! Craick Pair ! DLDR ! No Summary ! OneShoot ! Jadi Langsung di baca saja ! Review Juseyo


**Tittle : Daddy, Thank You **

**Cast :**

**Wu Yi Fan a.k.a Kris**

**Oh Sehun a.k.a Sehun**

**Kim Jongin a.k.a Jongin**

**Etc Other Cast**

**Warning : HunKai, Kris, Yaoi, Mpreng, Cerita abal, typo bertebaran, alur berantakan.**

**Disclaimer : Cast disini milik orangtua, keluarga dan agency mereka, Hwa Cuma pinjem nama mereka untuk di nistakan saja **

**Biar ngerti ceritanya baca 'Mommy' KrisHo, Sehun Child karena ini ga ada flashbacknya #nyengir**

**Don't like Don't read**

**No SIDER, No Bash.**

**Jika ada yang ga suka cerita ini kalian tinggal mengklik symbol close pada computer kalian.**

**Happy Reading XD**

"Mommy ~"

Jongin yang sedang terduduk mengompres kening Sehun langsung tersentak mendengar suara lirih Sehun.

"_**benarkah ? kalau begitu Sehunnie mandi."**_

"Mommy ~"

"_**Mommy juga menyayangi Sehun, tetap menjadi Sehun mommy yang lucu dan patuh ne."**_

"Sehunnie."

"Mommy ~"

"_**sstt… Mommy disini Hunnie, Hunnie minum obat dulu ne besok baru kita kedokter."**_

"Mommy ~"

"Sehun, hei sayang buka matamu… jangan membuatku takut."

"_**bagian mana yang sakit Hunnie ?"**_

Jongin menepuk nepuk pelan pipi Sehun yang masih memejamkan matanya, mendesah pelan karena Sehun tak kunjung membuka matanya.

"Hunnie."

Sehun sontak membuka matanya yang memerah dengan nafas tersengal, Jongin langsung meraih tubuh Sehun dan memeluk nya erat. Mengelus punggung Sehun lembut.

"Jongie, aku merindukan Mommy." Jongin tersenyum miris lalu menghela nafasnya pelan.

"kau ingin pulang ?" Sehun kembali terdiam, kenangan kenangan yang sangat menyenangkan benar benar terpancar jelas di otaknya.

Sehun, namja keturunan Korea Kanada yang menetap di Jepang karena tuntutan pekerjaannya membuatnya harus meninggalkan ayahnya yang sudah tua tapi tetap terlihat tampan di matanya.

"aku ingin bertemu Daddy, bisa kau katakan pada Sajangnim Jongie ?" Jongin tersenyum lalu menganggukan kepalanya.

Sehun dan Jongin telah menikah beberapa bulan lalu di jepang tapi yang membuat Sehun sedih adalah kedua orangtua nya yang tidak dapat melihatnya bersanding dengan orang yang ia sayang di depan altar.

Kris ayahnya sudah tua dan mempunyai penyakit jantung yang menyebabkan dirinya tidak sanggup berpergian jauh apalagi harus menggunakan pesawat, sedangkan ibunya ? ya kalian pasti sudah tahu kemana ibu Sehun kan ?

Namja berwajah malaikat itu telah meninggalkan dunia tapi percayalah sosok namja itu tetap menemani hari hari Sehun, tetap berada di dekat Sehun dan Jongin, ikut berbahagia karena anak semata wayangnya sudah bahagia, karena anak semata wayangnya tidak harus mengalami hidup pahit seperti dirinya.

Ya begitulah, pemikiran Sehun.

Suho selalu berada di hatinya dan akan selalu berada disana, terlebih saat Sehun sakit. Sehun benar benar bisa merasakan sosok Suho yang memeluknya erat menyalurkan kehangatan pada tubuhnya.

"kau menangis ?" Jongin mengusap lembut pipi Sehun yang tiba tiba menangis, sesak rasanya jika mengingat Suho ibunya.

"aku hanya teringat Mommy baby." Sehun tersenyum hangat membuat Jongin ikut tersenyum.

18 tahun mengenal Sehun cukup membuat Jongin mengerti akan sikap Sehun sekarang, sikap dan sifatnya benar benar berbanding terbalik setelah ibunya meninggal Sehun lebih senang menyendiri dan menikmati keheningan dari pada bermain main dengan teman teman di sekitarnya.

Jongin sangat ingat betul Sehun yang duduk termenung di taman sendirian sambil memandang foto dirinya dan Suho sambil terdiam, Jongin yakin jika airmata bisa habis mungkin air mata Sehun sudah habis kala itu.

Setiap Jongin lihat dari jauh, Sehun pasti terisak pelan lalu saat Jongin hampiri Sehun langsung menundukan kepalanya, menghirup nafasnya panjang lalu di keluarkan secara perlahan dan tersenyum kearah Jongin yang baru muncul.

Selebar apapun senyum Sehun tapi mata bengkaknya sama sekali tidak membuat Jongin percaya jika Sehun tidak menangis.

"kini kau yang melamun." Jongin tersentak saat usapan tangan Sehun menyapa kulit pipinya, tersenyum kecil membuat Sehun ikut tersenyum.

"aku juga merindukan umma Hun, bagaimana kalau kita cuti bersama lalu pulang ke kekorea ?"ucap Jongin membuat Sehun mengernyitkan keningnya lalu tersenyum hangat, tidak buruk juga kan ? toh mereka sudah lama sekali tidak pulang ke korea.

"aku setuju baby." Ucap Sehun mengecup pelan kening Jongin membuat Jongin tersipu malu dan mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

"jangan pasang wajah seperti itu.. mau ku cium ?"

"Yaaak !" Sehun terkekeh pelan melihat Jongin yang menutup wajahnya yang memerah akibat di goda Sehun, sepertinya sifat jahil Kris melekat pada Sehun sekarang.

"kau kan masih sakit lebih baik tidur." Ucap Jongin mendorong paksa tubuh Sehun membuat Sehun terbaring dengan sedikit meringis.

"temani aku."

"a.. aku mau mandi."

"ini sudah lewat dari jam 9 malam, mandi katamu eoh ? kau masih waras kan Jongie ?" Jongin menatap tajam Sehun yang tersenyum.

"kalau aku gila kenapa mau denganku ?"

"akh…" Sehun meringis merasakan sakit yang luar biasa pada perutnya akibat cubitan sayang dari Jongin istrinya.

Sehun menarik Jongin untuk memeluknya, jadilah Jongin yang berada di atas Sehun membuat wajah Jongin memerah menahan malu.

"karena hanya dirimu yang bisa membuatku menjadi diriku sendiri." Ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum membuat Jongin yang tadi menelusupkan kepalanya ke dada Sehun mendongak dan menatap Sehun yang sedang menatap langit.

Menerawang sudah berapa kali ia tertawa lepas tanpa beban dan pada siapa saja senyuman hangatnya benar benar terpancar ? Sehun akui setelah tragedi Suho, ibunya.

Ia benar benar kehilangan selera hidup, hanya Jongin dan ayahnya saja yang membuat Sehun merasa harus tetap melanjutkan hidupnya.

"dulu, aku benar benar menganggap hanya Mommy lah teman ku karena hanya Mommy lah yang bisa mengerti aku, memelukku saat aku sedang sakit, mengusap sayang kepalaku saat aku sedang bosan, dan terus menerus mengatakan 'Mommy menyayangi Sehunnie' hingga aku merasa bahwa hanya Mommy lah hidupku." Mata Sehun berkaca membuat Jongin meringis pelan.

"jangan menangis Sehunnie, disini ada aku yang akan selalu menemanimu." Sehun terkekeh tapi airmatanya tetap turun melewati pelupuk matanya.

"aku benar benar merasa sangat kehilangan saat Mommy harus pergi, Mommy sekaligus Sahabat yang selalu membuat ku tenang meninggalkanku sendiri di tengah kejamnya dunia, aku merasa tidak punya siapapun lagi tapi Kau dan Daddy selalu berada di dekat ku, hingga aku bangkit lagi." Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya membuat Jongin membalas pelukan dari Sehun, suhu tubuh Sehun masih panas dan Jongin tidak perduli itu.

"dan aku merasa aku harus menjalani hidupku terus walau tanpa Mommy, tetap melanjutkan mimpi dan cita cita yang dulu sempat pernah kukatakan pada Mommy dan sekarang semua terwujud terlebih Kau dan Daddy masih tetap berada di sampingku, aku rasa Mommy sudah bahagia di surga sana dan aku tidak ingin membuatnya bersedih." Jongin tersenyum hangat mengusak ngusak wajahnya di dada Sehun membuat Sehun terkekeh.

"mengharukan weh, aku ingin menangis."

"menangislah, karena aku akan ada di sampingmu sampai aku tak mampu." Ucap Jongin tulus membuat Sehun mengecup pelan bibir Jongin.

Sehun tidak salah meminang sahabat kecilnya ini, di awal pertemuan mereka memang Sehun merasa tidak merasa tertarik dengan namja kecil berkulit Tan teman sekelasnya tapi seiring berjalannya waktu Sehun benar benar merasakan efek Jongin yang selalu berada di sampingnya, selalu berusaha membuatnya tersenyum walau hanya sedikit, selalu berusaha membuat Sehun tidak menangis saat rindu ibu menyerangnya dan kini Sehun berjanji pada diri sendiri untuk menjadi laki laki yang kuat demi Jongin.

.

.

#####

.

.

"berapa lama lagi ?" ucap Sehun kesal, ini sudah satu jam ia menunggu Jongin bersiap siap.

Mereka akan kembali ke korea menjenguk orangtua mereka, rasa rindu sudah benar benar mendera di hati mereka.

Mereka memang baru menjalani pernikahan beberapa bulan saja, tapi Sehun dan Jongin yang menjalankan perusahaan di luar Korea membuat mereka harus siap menahan rasa rindu.

Terlebih Jongin, Sehun baru menyadari jika Jongin lebih manja dari dirinya adalah saat Jongin berpamitan akan melakukan Praktek Kerja Lapangan di Amerika, ia menangis di hadapan kedua orangtuanya dan Sehun yang ikut mengantar kepergiannya, alhasil setiap malam Sehun harus siap mendengar suara dering teleponnya menggema di kamarnya.

"astaga Wu Jongin ! lama sekali."

"sebentar lagi Hunnie."

"kau mengatakan sebentar lagi sejak satu jam yang lalu, kalau kita ketinggalan pesawat bagaimana eoh ? pesawat selanjutnya baru ada besok siang."

"sabar tampan."

"aku sudah terlalu sabar eoh."

"ya ya ya sebentar lagi."

"ku hitung sampai tiga kau tidak muncul aku akan memaksa masuk tidak perduli kau masih belum berpakaian atau sudah."

"yaaak !" Sehun langsung menaiki tangga dengan menghentak hentakan kakinya menimbulkan bunyi yang sukses membuat Jongin yang masih berada di kamarnya panik.

"yak Yak Yak ! Sehun berhenti disana jangan masuk dulu." Teriak Jongin saat di rasa Sehun sudah berada di depan pintu kamar mereka.

"kenapa ? bukannya aku juga su –."

"yaak diam !" Sehun langsung mengatup kedua mulutnya dan tersenyum dengan alis bertaut, terdengar suara 'Bruk' 'Bruk' 'Bruk' membuat Sehun menghela nafasnya pelan.

Apa Jongin sedang bertengkar dengan pantulannya di cermin ?

'Cklek'

"Lama." Jongin terkekeh membuat Sehun menatapnya datar lalu menarik Jongin untuk segera memasuki taksi yang sudah mereka pesan.

Mereka akan berada di korea selama satu bulan dan Sehun tidak akan menyiayiakan kesempatan itu, Sehun berjanji akan selalu menemani Kris yang sudah dua tahun ini ia tinggal karena bekerja di jepang.

.

.

#####

.

.

"Park Jongin." Jongin dan Sehun langsung menoleh kearah dua orang namja yang sedang tersenyum hangat, kedua mertuanya tetap terlihat tampan dan cantik di usianya yang beranjak tua.

"Umma, appa." Teriak Jongin sambil berlari menghampiri Baekhyun yang sudah terkekeh, Chanyeol hanya bisa tertawa melihat putra pertamanya terlihat sehat.

"Appa, Umma." Chanyeol memanggil Sehun untuk mendekat dan Sehun langsung berlari menghampiri Chanyeol, Chanyeol langsung memeluk Sehun erat.

Sehun mendekap erat tubuh Chanyeol membuatnya benar benar merindukan ayahnya, mendongakkan kepalanya dan tersenyum melihat Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang merasa senyuman Sehun serupa dengan Suho pun hanya bisa mengusak pelan kepala Sehun.

"kalian ingin pulang kerumah ?"

"antar kami kerumah keluarga Wu appa." Sehun langsung menoleh kearah Jongin yang tersenyum sambil menggerak gerakan alisnya, membuat Sehun terkekeh.

Sehun tidak menyangka jika Jongin bisa membaca pikiran nya.

"ah tapi bisakan kita bicara dulu, ini menyangkut ayahmu Hun." Sehun menoleh kearah Chanyeol yang mengigit bibir bawahnya.

"ada apa dengan Daddy ?" tanya Sehun panik, Sehun benar benar belum sanggup mendengar berita tidak enak tentang ayahnya.

Dua tahun tidak bertemu cukup membuat Sehun sesak sendiri dan kini ia benar benar ingin bertemu dengan ayahnya.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang menghela nafasnya pelan, menatap Sehun dengan tatapan yang bisa Sehun mengerti, berita buruk.

Tatapan itu sama seperti tatapan Kris yang memberitahu bahwa Sehun harus melepas Suho.

Tatapan berharap dan kesedihan yang terlihat jelas disana.

"sebenarnya sudah beberapa hari ini kesehatan Kris hyung memburuk dan kau pasti mengerti Sehun kalau penyakit jantung bukan penyakit main main, Kris hyung menolak untuk di bawa kerumah sakit karena…" penjelasan Chanyeol terhenti dan matanya menatap mata tajam Sehun yang binarnya meredup, sesungguhnya Chanyeol sama sekali tidak tega tapi mau bagaimana lagi ? hanya Sehun yang kini masih di miliki Kris.

Dan hanya Sehun yang belum melakukan pembujukan pada Kris.

"karena mengingatkan nya pada mu dan Suho hyung." Tubuh Sehun menegang mendengar penjelasan Chanyeol.

Kenyataannya ayahnya juga sama terpuruknya dengan dirinya tapi Sehun sama sekali tidak menyadari itu, Kris benar benar bisa menutupi sesak di dadanya.

Sesak karena kehilangan belahan jiwanya dan Sehun akui ayahnya adalah ayah yang hebat.

"ia sangat merindukan Suho hyung dan kami harap kau mau membujuk ayahmu."

"kalau begitu antar aku pulang kerumah Daddy, appa."

.

.

#####

.

.

"Dad." Kris yang sedang duduk di depan televisi menoleh dan matanya membulat melihat sosok anaknya yang ia rindukan ada di hadapannya, Sehun berlari menghampiri Kris dan memeluknya erat.

"Hunnie, ini benar benar kau ?" Sehun menganggukan kepalanya di ceruk leher Kris, Kris mendekap erat Sehun seakan tidakkan melepaskan anaknya lagi.

"Daddy makan dengan baik kan ? aku benar benar merindukan Daddy." Kris mengangguk sambil mengelus lembut kepala Sehun, Sehun menyesap dalam aroma Kris.

Sehun merasa kini harum tubuh Kris sama seperti harum tubuh Suho saat memeluknya dan mengusap pelan kepalanya.

"Daddy merindukan Hunnie." Sehun terkekeh mendengar ayahnya memanggilnya dengan panggilan masa kecil yang entah mengapa terdengar nyaman untuk telinganya.

"Jongin, lama tidak bertemu." Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dan ikut menatap Jongin yang muncul dengan senyum yang tercetak jelas di wajahnya.

"Daddy tetap terlihat tampan." Kris terkekeh membuat Sehun memasang wajah sombong seakan berkata 'ayahku' membuat Jongin mendengus kesal dan memeluk erat Kris.

"bagaimana kabarmu ?"

"anakmu menjagaku dengan baik." Ucap Jongin membuat Kris mengacungkan ibunya jarinya kearah Sehun membuat Sehun terkekeh.

Kris merasa tidak sia sia menjaga dan merawat Sehun selama ini, walaupun sempat putus asa karena Suho meninggalkannya secara mendadak dengan keadaan Sehun yang hanya dekat dengan Suho membuat Kris harus bekerja ekstra keras, mengambil cuti untuk membuat Sehun mengetahui bahwa masih ada dirinya di sampingnya.

Sehun memegang perutnya sambil meringis pelan membuat Kris terkekeh.

"Hunnie lapal ?" Sehun memicingkan matanya lalu mendengus kesal, kali ini panggilan itu terdengar mengejek di telinga nya.

"aku sudah tidak cadel Dad." Ucap Sehun sambil duduk di samping Kris sambil menarik Jongin untuk duduk juga.

"aku tidak membayangkan bagaimana anak kunanti jika kau masih cadel." Sehun menatap heran Jongin yang terkekeh bersama Kris.

"jangan di bayangkan yang pasti, pesek dan cadel."

"yaaak !" teriakan kompak Sehun dan Jongin membuat Kris tertawa kencang dan melupakan sejenak penyakit yang terus menyiksanya.

"aah.. aku sudah tidak sanggup tertawa kencang dengan waktu lama, nafasku seakan habis." Sehun menatap manik kelam Kris yang entah kenapa berbinar, Sehun tersenyum melihat itu.

"apa Daddy lapar ?" tanya Jongin sambil bangkit dari duduknya membuat Kris menatapnya.

"tidak juga tapi Hunnie lapar sepertinya."

"bukan sepertinya tapi memang iya." Jongin menatap malas Sehun lalu tersenyum kearah Kris, sungguh ayah mertuanya lebih tampan dari ayahnya dan tetap terlihat muda di mata Jongin.

"aku tidak tanya kau sayang, aku tanya Daddy." Sehun merengut kesal mendengar jawaban ketus dari Jongin.

"awas kau Jong." Jongin terkekeh sambil memberikan cengiran bodoh miliknya, Kris yang melihat itu hanya tertawa sambil mengusak lembut rambut hitam Jongin.

.

.

#####

.

.

"hueek.." Kris yang melewati dapur langsung melongok kedapur melihat Jongin yang menundukan kepalanya di depan washtafel dapur mereka.

"Jong." Jongin yang sedang mengusap mulutnya langsung menoleh dan tersenyum kearah Kris yang menghampirinya dengan wajah takut takut.

"kau baik baik saja ?" Jongin hanya menganggukan kepalanya, tak berselera untuk bicara karena sesungguhnya perutnya masih di rundung mual yang berlebihan, ia takut jika bicara malah mengundang untuk memuntahkan lagi.

"serius ?" Jongin kembali menganggukan kepalanya, Kris menghampiri dan mengusap lembut punggung Jongin.

Ia seperti pernah melihat ini tapi kapan ? Kris mengerutkan keningnya membuat Jongin menatapnya heran, Jongin yang sudah tidak tahan kembali menundukan wajahnya.

"hueeek…" Kris yang tersentak langsung menoleh kearah Jongin dan langsung mengusap punggung Jongin.

"hueeek."

"kemana Sehun ?" tanya Kris saat tidak mendapati Sehun muncul, Jongin mengusap mulutnya dengan air dan tersenyum.

"Sehun sudah tidur Dad." Jawab Jongin akhirnya sambil mengatur nafasnya.

"apa kau salah makan ?" Jongin mengernyitkan keningnya bingung, ia hanya makan tadi dan itu pun ia sendiri yang memasak, Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"lalu ? salah minum ?"

"tidak juga Dad, aku sudah merasakannya sebelum terbang ke Korea.. mual di pagi dan malam hari." Kris menganggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti lalu tersenyum membuat Jongin menatapnya heran.

"apa Sehun tahu ?" Jongin mempoutkan bibirnya lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"kau harus beritahu Sehun."

"apa yang harus ku katakan Dad ? bahkan aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa begini." Jelas Jongin sambil mengusap wajahnya frustasi, sudah satu minggu ini perutnya selalu mual di malam hari dan pagi hari tapi ia sama sekali tidak mengetahui penyebabnya.

Kris tertawa sebentar dan mengusak pelan rambut Jongin, nyatanya Sehun kini sudah benar benar dewasa.

"ini sudah malam lebih baik kau tidur."

"kau juga tidur Dad, ingin ku antar ke kamar ?" Kris menggelengkan kepalanya lalu tersenyum.

"tidak usah aku masih belum mengantuk." Jongin mengangguk anggukan kepalanya lalu tersenyum, mengecup pelan pipi Kris.

"yasudah, jangan tidur terlalu larut Dad… aku menyayangimu." Ucap Jongin sebelum meninggalkan Kris sendiri di dapur.

.

.

#####

.

.

"Dad, mau ku antar ke dokter ?" Kris yang sedang menyesap susu pun menoleh kearah Sehun yang muncul masih dengan piyamanya.

"memangnya Daddy kenapa ?" Sehun mengigit lidahnya lalu tersenyum, ia lupa jika ayahnya tidak ingin di nyatakan sakit, ia ingin terlihat selalu sehat dan baik baik saja.

"eumm sudah dua tahun kan aku tidak mengantar Daddy mengechek kesehatan Daddy, ayolah Dad jangan menolak." Rajuk Sehun sambil ber aegyo membuat Kris mendesah pelan dan menatap malas Sehun.

"lebih baik kau mengantar Jongin kedokter." Sehun yang sedang melingkarkan tangannya di lengan Kris langsung duduk tegap dan menatap Kris horor.

"memangnya kenapa dengan Jongin ku Dad ?" tanya Sehun membuat Kris terkekeh, ia jadi teringat saat memberitahu Jongin akan pergi meninggalkan Korea dan menetap di Amerika, ekspresi terkejut dan sedih langsung jadi satu.

"semalam Daddy melihat Jongin muntah muntah." Sehun menaikan kedua alisnya yang bertaut sambil menatap Kris yang masih menyesap susu yang di buatkan Jongin.

"Jinjja ?" Kris menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya lalu menoleh kearah Sehun yang masih terdiam.

"iya kau tidak percaya pada Daddy ?"

"astaga, baby." Sehun langsung berteriak dan berlari menghampiri Jongin yang berada di dapur, sedang menyiapkan sarapan untuk keluarga kecilnya, Kris hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah Sehun.

"baby." Jongin yang sedang memotong daging kaget dengan suara teriakan Sehun dan munculnya Sehun di dapur.

"kau menganggetkanku Hun."

"maaf maaf." Sehun menghampiri Jongin dan berdiri di samping Jongin, menghadap kearah Jongin yang sedang memotong tipis daging daging itu.

"kau masih mual ?" Jongin menoleh dan menaikan sebelah alisnya menatap Sehun yang sedang membulatkan matanya meminta penjelasan.

"aku baik baik saja Hun."

"jangan bohong baby." Jongin meletakan pisau pemotong daging lalu menatap lekat Sehun.

"lihat mata ku, apa aku terlihat sedang berbohong ?" ucap Jongin membuat Sehun menatap mata Jongin yang mengerjap matanya membuat Sehun mengerutkan keningnya sambil menatap mata Jongin.

"lebih baik setelah ini ikut aku kedokter, aku ingin mengantar Daddy cek ke dokter, jangan membantah ! aku tidak terima penolakan." Jelas Sehun saat Jongin baru membuka mulutnya ingin protes dan segera menutup mulutnya lagi setelah Sehun berkata seperti itu.

.

.

#####

.

.

"jangan coba coba kabur Nyonya Wu tunggu disini setelah memeriksakan Daddy, aku akan mengantarmu." Jelas Sehun membuat Jongin mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

Sehun langsung mengantar Kris untuk memeriksakan kesehatannya, Kris yang masih kesal karena di paksa hanya menatap Sehun tajam membuat Sehun mendelik.

"apa Daddy berniat memakan ku setelah ini ?" Kris menaikan sebelah alisnya dan mencubit pelan pipi Sehun.

"Daddy bilang Daddy baik baik saja Sehunnie."

"aku hanya ingin memastikan perkataan Daddy benar." Ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum membuat Kris tersenyum tipis.

Sehunnya kini sudah dewasa, ia tidak menyangka waktu akan cepat berlalu, membuat Sehun yang dulunya manja dan cengeng kini cerewet dan tegas.

Sehun menatap kesal Kris yang tersenyum seperti orang gila.

"Daddy jangan memikirkan hal yang aneh aneh, itu mengerikan." Kris langsung mencubit pipi Sehun membuat Sehun meringis sakit akibat cubitan Kris.

.

.

#####

.

.

"jadi bagimana Dokter ?" tanya Sehun setelah dokter memeriksa semua kesehatan Kris, mulai dari gula darah, tensi darah, detak jantung dan sebagainya.

Dokter tersenyum hangat pada Sehun.

"kurasa tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan, semuanya normal dan tidak ada masalah." Sehun menganggukan kepalanya lalu tersenyum senang mendengar ayahnya baik baik saja.

Sehun sempat sedih mendengar penjelasan Chanyeol kemarin, mengatakan kalau kesehatan Kris memburuk tapi mana ? kesehatan Kris tidak ada masalah.

"mungkin karena kau sudah pulang." Sehun langsung tersadar dari lamunannya dan mengerjap matanya lucu.

"maksud dokter ?"

"karena kau sudah pulang, Tuan Park sering mengunjungi ku untuk menanyakan kesehatan Tuan Kris tapi dari pemeriksaan yang selalu kami jalani tuan Kris selalu berada dalam kondisi buruk dan baru kali ini aku mendapati Tuan Kris dalam kondisi baik." Jelas sang dokter membuat Sehun tersenyum, nyatanya kehadiran dirinya lah yang membuat kondisi ayahnya membaik.

"benarkah ?"

"ya, karena kehadiran orang tercinta itu bisa membantu baik atau buruknya kesehatan seseorang yang sudah berumur seperti Tuan Kris, ku harap kau selalu berada di samping Tuan Kris karena yang kutahu dari cerita yang di ceritakannya ia sangat menyayangimu seperti ibumu menyayangimu." Sehun terdiam dengan mata berkaca kaca.

Sehun jadi teringat ibunya, ibunya memang selalu mengatakan Mommy menyayangimu berbeda dengan Kris.

Yang ia ingat dulu adalah Kris sangat hobby menjahilinya membuatnya kesal dan hanya sang ibulah yang sukses membuat Kris langsung terdiam.

"kau mengerti maksudku kan ?" Sehun menatap sang dokter dan menganggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

.

.

#####

.

.

Sehun terus merangkul Kris dan senyumnya terpancar jelas disana membuat Kris terheran, ada apa dengan Sehun nya ?

"ada apa denganmu eoh ?"

"aku sedang bahagia, Daddy tunggu sini aku akan mengantar Jongin memeriksakan kesehatannya aku takut magh akutnya semakin parah." Jelas Sehun pada Kris dan memaksa Kris untuk duduk di ruang tunggu.

Menatap Sehun dan Jongin yang bertengkar kecil saat memasuki ruang periksa, membuat Kris terkekeh kecil.

Kris jadi ingat saat memaksa Suho untuk memeriksakan kandungannyanya eh tunggu.

Kris langsung menegakkan badannya, memeriksakan kandungannya ?

Kris mengernyitkan keningnya, memejamkan matanya berusaha mengingat ingat kejadian apa yang tergambar saat ia melihat Jongin mual di pagi hari.

"_**tidak juga Dad, aku sudah merasakannya sebelum terbang ke Korea.. mual di pagi dan malam hari."**_

"_**Kris berikan aku apapun eoh ? sungguh aku benar benar mual." **_

Kris langsung membuka matanya saat bayangan Suho sedang mengandung Sehun muncul dalam benaknya, mata Kris masih membulat dengan wajah kaget akibat pikirannya sendiri.

"apa pikiranku benar ?" Kris langsung menatap pintu ruangan yang masih tertutup dengan pandangan kaget, tapi berangsur tenang lalu tercetak senyum jelas di wajahnya.

"sebentar lagi aku akan menimang cucu." Gumam Kris lirih sambil tersenyum.

.

.

#####

.

.

"bagaimana dok ?" tanya Sehun panik dengan Jongin dan dokter yang baru saja muncul di hadapannya.

"eumm bagaimana ya ?" ucap sang dokter membuat Jongin yang duduk di samping Sehun mengelus punggung Sehun yang mengigit bibir bawahnya kesal, terlalu mengulur waktu, pikir Sehun.

Sang Dokter menatap Sehun dan Jongin bergantian lalu menghela nafasnya pelan membuat Sehun membulatkan matanya.

Sang dokter membaca kertas hasil pemeriksaan Jongin lalu menatap Sehun sendu.

"Dokter, ada apa dengan istriku ?" Dokter menatap Sehun sendu membuat Jongin memasang wajah cemberut dan takut secara bersamaan, Jongin meremat jemari Sehun membuat Sehun menoleh lalu tersenyum walaupun berat.

Sehun tidak akan memaafkan dirinya sendiri jika sesuatu terjadi pada Jongin.

Bahkan ia sudah berjanji pada Daddy dan kedua orangtua Jongin utuk menjaga Jongin tapi sepertinya kini ia harus mempersiapkan mental dan telinga mendengar cercaan dari orang orang di sekitarnya.

"usia kandungan Jongin sudah 2 bulan, bagaimana kalian tidak menyadari itu ?" Sehun tersentak lalu menatap sang dokter dengan mata bulat tak terkecuali Jongin, bahkan mulut Jongin terbuka lebar saking kagetnya.

"hei kalian tidak senang ?" tanya sang dokter, Sehun dan Jongin kompak ngerjap matanya menetralkan rasa kekagetannya, menoleh satu sama lain lalu menunduk menatap kearah perut Jongin.

Dokter yang berada di hadapan mereka hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya lalu tersenyum hangat, ciri keluarga bahagia.

"dokter tidak bercanda ?"

"mana mungkin aku bercanda ? ini berita baik dan kalian tidak senang ?" ucap dokter ketus membuat Jongin memberikan cengiran bodoh dan Sehun masih memasang wajah bodoh membuat sang dokter menggelengkan kepalanya.

Jongin langsung mengusak pelan kepala Sehun membuat Sehun menatap Jongin yang sedang tersenyum.

Sehun langsung menarik Jongin dalam pelukannya membuat Jongin tersentak kaget akibat tarikan Sehun.

"sebentar lagi aku jadi ayah ?" Jongin menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum, sang dokter hanya terkekeh melihat pasangan muda di hadapannya.

"ugh aku jadi merindukan istriku." Jongin langsung mendorong Sehun pelan dan kembali menatap kearah dokter, Sehun langsung memasang wajah senyum dan menatap wajah dokter terkekeh.

"jadi begini, sebenarnya kandungan Jongin baik baik saja… mungkin itu hanya efek hamil muda dan kuharap tuan bisa menjaga kandungan itu, kandungan Jongin masih kuat karena usianya belum terlalu tua dan tidak terlalu muda untuk hamil." Sehun menganggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti, menggenggam jemari Jongin yang berada di dekatnya lalu tersenyum.

"dan aku tidak memberikan obat hanya saja, harus menjaga pola makan, jangan terlalu lelah dan yang pasti istirahat yang cukup." Jongin menganggukan kepalanya, walaupun sang dokter tidak menyebut nama yang pasti petuah itu benar benar di tujukan untuknya.

"terimakasih dokter."

"sama sama dan selamat atas kehamilan anak pertama kalian." Sehun dan Jongin tersenyum, dalam pikiran mereka adalah keluarga kecil bahagia tidak lebih.

.

.

#####

.

.

"aku akan jadi ayah Dad." Sehun memeluk erat Kris yang masih menunggu di luar, Kris yang masih sibuk dengan lamunannya hanya menatap heran Jongin yang tersenyum kearahnya.

Senyum Jongin semakin lebar membuat Kris yang tadinya terdiam jadi ikut tersenyum lebar dan membalas pelukan Sehun.

"aku akan jadi ayah, Dad." Ulang Sehun membuat Kris membulatkan matanya kaget dan menatap Jongin yang langsung menganggukan kepalanya.

"Selamat anak ku." Sehun semakin mengeratkan pelukan nya dan Kris ikut membalas pelukan Sehun.

"Mommy… Hiks…" Kris mengelus punggung Sehun saat mendengar suara lirih Sehun yang bergumam Mommy, Kris jadi ingat saat Sehun menangisi Suho kala itu.

"Sehun sudah berjanji pada Mommy untuk tidak menangis kan ?" Kris membisikan kalimat yang selama ini sangat ampuh untuk membuat Sehun langsung terdiam tapi nyatanya kali ini tidak berhasil, tangisan Sehun semakin keras membuat Jongin mendekat dan ikut mengelus punggung Sehun.

"ini tangisan bahagia Dad, aku sangat bahagia."

"aku tahu." Jawab Kris sambil menatap Jongin, Jongin yang merasa di tatap pun menatap Kris yang sedang tersenyum hangat, tangan Kris terulur mengusak rambut Jongin dan mengelus lembut pipi Jongin.

"jagalah cucu ku sampai ia lahir ke dunia."

.

.

#####

.

.

Hari demi hari berlalu dengan cepat, usia kandungan Jongin yang masih sangat muda membuat Sehun benar benar harus ekstra menjaga.

Bahkan saat Jongin ke kamar mandi pun Sehun mengikuti di belakangannya dengan alasan takut terjadi sesuatu pada Jongin.

Sikap overprotective Sehun di balas dengan hangat oleh Jongin, dengan Sehun yang overprotective Jongin malah lebih bermanja manja dengan Sehun seperti sekarang.

Sehun melarang Jongin berada di dapur karena Jongin mengaku lelah.

Kini Sehun berada di dapur dengan celemek biru milik Jongin dengan pisau sayuran di tangannya, di sampingnya ada Kris yang sedang membaca resep masakan yang cocok untuk janin di dalam perut Jongin.

"potong dadu semuanya lalu masukan."

"terlalu besar atau terlalu kecil Dad ?"

"kurasa pas."

Kris memandang sup buatannya dengan berbinar tapi tidak dengan Sehun, nyatanya memasak itu tidak semudah membalikan telapak tangan, butuh perjuangan dan Sehun baru merasakannya sekarang.

"kira kira bagaimana rasanya ?" tanya Sehun sambil menatap Kris membuat Kris menoleh kearah Sehun yang tersenyum kaku.

"entahlah, dulu aku pernah membuatkan untuk Mommy mu tapi tidak pernah mencobanya." Jelas Kris membuat Sehun mengangguk anggukan kepalanya, kembali menatap mangkuk itu menghela nafasnya pelan lalu tersenyum.

"semoga rasa nya tidak aneh."

"ya semoga anakmu suka." Ucap Kris melanjutkan doa Sehun yang terdengar aneh di telinganya.

"ya Dad, semoga saja."

"kalau begitu cepat hampiri Jongin, Daddy fikir ia sudah lapar." Sehun terkekeh lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang tamu meninggalkan dapur.

Kris tersenyum memandang punggung Sehun yang semakin jauh, ia benar benar melihat masa masa indahnya bersama Suho dulu.

Dan beruntung lah Sehun.

Orang orang di sekitar Sehun mendukung bahkan membantu Sehun, seperti Baekhyun yang siap membantu Sehun memilihkan susu ibu hamil yang cocok untuk Jongin lalu Chanyeol yang siap menemani Jongin jalan jalan karena Sehun yang sibuk belanja dan Kris sendiri yang menemani Sehun membuat makanan yang tidak membuat mual Jongin berlebihan.

Berbeda dengan dirinya dulu, semuanya ia lakukan sendiri karena keluarga nya dan Suho melarang pernikahan mereka tapi nyatanya kehidupan pernikahan mereka mulus sebagai mana mestinya dan tumbuhlah Sehun yang hangat dan penyayang pada keluarga, itulah yang Kris harapkan sejak dulu.

Sehun yang terkesan dingin dan cuek jika belum mengenalnya dari dekat tapi ia sangat ceria, hangat dan penyayang, Kris akui sifat Dingin dan Cuek Sehun muncul setelah ia kehilangan Suho, ibunya.

Hanya pada beberapa orang saja ia mau menunjukan senyuman hangatnya.

"Daddy." Kris tersentak pelan lalu menatap Sehun yang muncul di pintu dapurnya.

"kau ingin kita makan malam apa ? kita menghabiskan 3 jam untuk membuat sup untuk Jongin." Kris menatap jam dinding di dapurnya dan matanya langsung membulat sempurna, astaga hanya membuat sup sayur menghabiskan waktu 3 jam sepertinya ia dan Sehun tidak bakat di dapur.

"pesankan apapun Hun." Jawab Kris dan langsung di balas anggukan kepala dari Sehun.

.

.

#####

.

.

"Daddy harus ikut kami kejepang."

"untuk apa ?"

"agar Daddy ada yang menjaga, Jongin sudah ku larang untuk bekerja jadi ku fikir Jongin bisa menemani Daddy saat Daddy sedang bosan." Jelas Sehun membuat Kris menghela nafasnya pelan.

Sudah satu bulan Sehun dan Jongin berlibur di Korea dan saatnya mereka untuk kembali ke Jepang, Sehun sudah menelepon atasan Jongin agar Jongin di berikan istirahat selama masa kehamilannya dan beruntung langsung di setujui oleh atasan Jongin yang termasuk sahabat Jongin.

Dan Sehun memaksa Kris untuk ikut pulang, sesungguhnya alasan logis dan pasti bisa di terima siapapun lalu ikut mendukung Sehun membawa Kris tapi entah mengapa Kris merasa berat hati meninggalkan Korea.

Kris sama sekali tidak bisa memberikan alasan kuat jadi Sehun tetap memaksa Kris untuk ikut ke jepang walau berkali kali Kris menolaknya.

"Daddy tidak mau Hun." Ucap Kris sambil berteriak membuat Sehun dan Jongin mendelik menatap Kris yang langsung memegang dadanya, dadanya sesak.

Kris memejamkan matanya mencoba menetralisir amarahnya dan deru nafasnya, Jongin yang sigap sudah kembali dari dapur dengan air hangat yang berada di tangannya.

"Daddy jangan marah pada Sehun, Sehun punya alasan." Ucap Jongin lembut sambil menyodorkan air hangat kearah Kris dan Kris meminumnya.

"tapi Daddy juga punya alasan Jongie."

"aku tidak ingin dengar alasan tentang Mommy." Potong Sehun cepat membuat Kris menatap Sehun dengan mata membulat.

Kris menghela nafasnya pelan lalu tersenyum miris, Kris benar benar tidak ingin meninggalkan semua kenangan Suho di rumahnya ini, rumah yang sudah ia huni selama 24 tahun.

Membuat kenangan Suho benar benar melekat tidak bisa hilang dari benaknya, ia merindukan sosok itu di sampingnya, ia merindukan sosok malaikat yang selalu menatapnya tajam saat ia sedang mengoda Sehun anaknya.

Apa Kris harus melepas semuanya ? semua kenangan yang terangkai indah ? Kris sungguh tidak sanggup.

Hanya dengan menatap kamar Sehun, Kris bisa melihat sosok Suho yang terlihat panik karena panas Sehun tak kunjung turun.

Hanya saat menatap dapur rumahnya, Kris bisa melihat sosok Suho yang sedang bersenandung merdu sambil membuat sarapan.

Hanya berada di kamarnya lah, ia bisa merasakan Suho benar benar hadir di sampingnya, menatapnya dengan tatapan lembut.

Kris tidak bisa melepaskan itu semua, hanya itulah kenangan yang benar benar Suho tinggalkan dirumah kecilnya ini.

"Daddy jangan menangis." Jongin menghapus lembut pipi Kris yang terlewati air mata yang keluar tanpa sadar dari pelupuk mata Kris.

Sehun yang ikut terdiam akibat bayangannyanya sadar dari lamunannya lalu mendongakkan kepalanya, sesak kembali menguak di dadanya.

Sehun mulai mengerti kenapa ayahnya tidak ingin meninggalkan rumahnya, tampaknya rumah ini mempunyai banyak kenangan bersama keluarga kecil mereka dulu.

Daddy, Mommy dan Hunnie.

Sehun tersenyum dalam diam mengingat semua kenangan ibunya dan sesak kembali menguak di dadanya.

"hehe.. Daddy hanya sedang merindukan Mommy Hunnie." Kris terkekeh garing dengan mata berkaca membuat Jongin menatapnya sendu.

Kris dan Sehun sama ternyata akan menangis saat rindu melanda.

Itulah yang berada di pikiran Jongin, Jongin ingat betul bagaimana Sehun menitikan airmata saat ia sedang terdiam dan kini Jongin kembali melihat Kris yang menitikan airmata saat sedang terdiam.

Jongin menatap Sehun yang sedang mengatur nafasnya, rasanya Jongin juga melihat Sehun sedang menahan tangisnya.

Kenangan Suho benar benar besar dirumah ini dan Jongin akui itu sekarang.

.

.

#####

.

.

Kris menatap Sehun tajam saat Sehun mulai mengepack semua pakaian yang dirasa akan di pakai Kris sehari hari.

"Hunnie, Daddy –."

"aku tidak terima penolakan Dad." Ucap Sehun tegas membuat Kris langsung mengatup kedua bibirnya sambil mendengus kesal.

Sehun tetap memaksa Kris untuk ikut ke Jepang membuat Kris kesal, bagaimana tidak kesal.

Kris sama sekali tidak mengatakan 'iya' tapi di pagi harinya Sehun sudah berada di kamarnya dan terlihat dua koper sedang berada di dekatnya.

Saat Kris akan bertanya Sehun sudah menjawab dengan senyum mengembangnya, membuat Kris menghela nafasnya kasar dan mulai menyadari jika sikap keras kepala Kris benar benar menurun pada Sehun.

"aku hanya tidak ingin jauh dari Daddy." Ucap Sehun membuat Kris menghela nafasnya pelan dan pasrah, sepertinya Kris sudah cukup lama hidup sendiri dan kini ia harus mencari seseorang yang bersiap menjaganya.

Kris sudah berjanji tidak akan menikah lebih dari satu kali jika seperti itu hanya Sehun lah seseorang yang akan menjaga Kris di bantu Jongin yang kini sudah menjadi menantunya, namja cilik berkulit Tan yang selalu setia menemani Sehun di kala Sehun terpuruk.

Semoga keluarga kecil Sehun selalu bahagia dan terbekati tuhan selamanya, Kris tersenyum kecil sambil menatap Sehun dan Jongin yang sedang bertengkar kecil hanya karena sebuah figure foto di meja nakas kamar Kris.

"bawa saja keduanya." Keduanya menoleh dan menatap Kris yang tengah tersenyum.

"itu kenangan terakhir saat kami berlibur ke Pororo Park." Ucap Kris membuat Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya, menghela nafasnya pelan.

Seingatnya setelah jalan jalan menyenangkannya, Sehun harus kehilangan Suho.

Kris dan Jongin yang melihat Sehun menundukan kepalanya langsung menatap satu sama lain, Jongin langsung merebut figure foto Suho, Kris dan Sehun yang sedang di gendong Suho, langsung memasukan pada tas besar milik Kris.

"Sehunnie." Sehun mendongak kan kepalanya menatap Kris yang tersenyum.

"umma sudah bahagia Sehun yakin itu kan ?" tanya Kris pada Sehun, Sehun merasa kembali pada masa Sekolah saat ia menerima juara kelas, kenangan Suho benar benar melekat dan sukses membuat Sehun terpuruk.

"yakin Dad."

"kalau begitu jangan menangis, umma akan menangis melihat Sehunnie menangis." Ucap Kris membuat Sehun mengigit bibir bawahnya, Jongin yang melihat itu langsung menundukan kepalanya.

Jongin benar benar merasakan, betapa besarnya rasa sayang Kris dan Sehun pada Suho.

Mungkin Suho memang pantas di sayang dan di cintai, jika saja Jongin sempat merasakan kasih sayang Suho mungkin Jongin akan merasa namja paling bahagia yang terlahir di tengah keluarga yang sangat bahagia.

ia di lahirkan dari Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, kedua namja yang dulunya bermusuhan menjadi saling mencintai dan terus mencintai hingga saat ini.

Kemudian menjadi bagian keluarga Wu, Kris yang sangat menyayangi Sehun dan Sehun yang menyayangi Kris.

"aku tidak menangis Dad, aku hanya merasa bahagia dan bersyukur di lahirkan oleh Mommy." Ucap Sehun membuat Jongin langsung memeluk erat Sehun.

Kris tersenyum hangat dan ikut memeluk Sehun yang sedang memeluk erat Jongin.

"Daddy menyayangi Sehun."

.

.

#####

.

.

Sehun langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa ruang tamu mereka.

Perjalanan panjang dari Korea membuat tubuhnya pegal, Jongin langsung mendudukan Kris tepat di samping Sehun yang sedang merebahkan tubuhnya.

"Daddy lelah ? Daddy ingin mandi ?" tanya Jongin lembut membuat Kris menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Daddy lelah tapi kalau mandi nanti saja ne." Jongin menganggukan kepalanya dan tersenyum, tangannya membawa tas kecil dan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua.

"ada dua kamar Dad, Daddy ingin di atas atau bawah ?" tanya Sehun membuat Kris menatap Sehun yang masih dengan posisi tertidur.

"terserah kau Hun."

"di atas saja, di samping kamarku dan Jongin." Ucap Sehun sambil bangkit dan membawa kedua tas besar Kris.

"ingin melihat kamarmu Dad ?" Kris menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban Sehun, Sehun menanggukan kepalanya dan mulai menaiki tangga meninggalkan Kris yang sedang termenung di sofa ruang tamunya.

Kris bangkit dari duduknya, jalan menyusuri setiap figure foto yang pajang disana. Senyum terpancar saat matanya menangkap foto pernikahan Sehun dan Jongin yang tidak ia hadiri.

Ada foto saat kelulusan Sehun dan Jongin di taman kanak kanak membuat Kris tersenyum, Sehun kini sudah benar benar dewasa.

Di sebelah foto itu ada foto Sehun dan Jongin yang Kris yakini foto kencan pertama mereka, membuat Kris terkekeh pelan.

Mata Kris menangkap sebuah foto lama yang membuatnya kembali tersenyum, foto pernikahannya dengan Suho terpajang di sebelah foto saat mereka sedang berlibur.

Tangannya terangkat meraih figure itu dan menyipitkan matanya melihat tulisan di foto itu 'Daddy and Mommy Sehunnie' Kris tersenyum mengelus figure Suho yang tersenyum hangat di foto itu.

"Sehunnie mu sudah tida cengeng lagi sayang, kuharap kau ikut bahagia mendengar berita bahagia ini." Monolog Kris dengan foto itu di tangannya.

Kris menghela nafasnya pelan berharap airmata tidak lagi jatuh dari pelupuk matanya, kenangan Suho benar benar banyak dalam benaknya membuatnya sulit melupakan namja cantik itu.

Suho terlalu mendadak untuk pergi, membuat Kris hampir frustasi karena merasa kehilangan.

.

.

#####

.

.

"menurut Daddy coklat atau vanilla ?"

"ahh ?" Kris mengernyitkan keningnya dengan mulut terbuka, mereka sedang berbelanja keperluan Jongin, mulai dari susu, buah sampai vitamin untuk Jongin.

"Jongin lebih suka coklat atau vanilla ?" Sehun mengernyitkan keningnya sambil menatap dua dus susu beda rasa dalam tangannya.

Mengigit bibirnya sambil menatap Kris yang sedang beralih ke deretan botol susu.

"kira kira anakmu laki laki atau perempuan Hun ?" Sehun menoleh dan menatap Kris yang sedang melihat deretan botol susu dan kaos kaki bayi.

"baru 12 minggu Dad, kurasa belum terlalu kelihatan." Ucap Sehun membuat Kris mengangguk anggukan kepalanya.

"rasanya biru cocok untuk namja dan yeoja." Ucap Kris membuat Sehun menganggukan kepalanya dan sedikit melupakan tentang susu.

Yang di katakan Kris ada benarnya juga, daripada bingung memilih warna yang cocok untuk namja atau yeoja lebih baik memilih warna netral untuk keduanya.

"lalu apa hubungannya dengan susu Dad ?" tanya Sehun membuat Kris menatap Sehun yang sedang memasang wajah heran.

"susu di minum dengan botol."

"tapi ini susu untuk Jongin bukan anak ku dan Jongin sudah besar mana mungkin pakai botol." Kris terkekeh mendengar ucapan Sehun, membuat Sehun mendengus kesal.

Kenapa Sehun tidak membeli keduanya saja ? kenapa harus repot repot memilih kedua rasa yang Sehun yakini Jongin sangat menyukai keduanya.

"aku ambil dua dua nya saja."

.

.

#####

.

.

"berapa sendok ya Dad ?" tanya Sehun pada Kris yang sedang terduduk di meja makan sambil menatap Sehun, Kris menyeruput teh hangat lalu mengernyitkan keningnya.

Sepertinya dulu ia pernah membuatkan susu hamil untuk Suho dan Kris rasa takaran itu tidak akan pernah berubah sampai kapanpun.

"seingat daddy 3 sendok makan." Sehun menatap Kris yang sedang berbinar senang.

Malam ini Sehun baru mencoba membuatkan susu hamil untuk Jongin, selama berada di korea Jongin selalu membuat susu sendiri.

Tapi karena malam ini mual Jongin semakin parah membuat Sehun turun tangan di bantu Kris tentunya.

"semoga Jongin tidak mual." Ucap Sehun lirih tapi masih terdengar jelas di telinga Kris.

Sehun menghirup pelan susu itu dan merasa tidak ada yang aneh dengan wanginya, dan langsung memberikannya pada Jongin yang sedang terduduk.

Jongin akan mual kala hidungnya mencium wangi makanan alhasil Sehun dan Kris tadi makan malam di luar dan hanya membelikan Jongin sup hangat.

"Jongie." Jongin menoleh dan menatap Sehun yang muncul dengan segelas susu coklat di tangannya, Jongin meringis pelan lalu menghela nafasnya pelan.

"aku tidak mau Hun."

"hei sejak kita tiba kau belum makan apapun, aku tidak ingin kau dan baby kita sakit sayang." Jongin mengecap ngecap mulutnya lalu meringis pelan sambil menatap gelas susu itu.

"aku mual Hun."

"pelan pelan saja, setidaknya harus ada yang masuk kedalam tubuhmu sayang." Ucap Sehun sambil menyodorkan susu itu kearah Jongin.

Jongin meraih susu itu dan mulai meminumnya perlahan.

Setelah di rasa perutnya menerima susu itu, Jongin melanjutkannya sampai habis membuat Sehun tersenyum dengan mata berbinar senang.

"massitta Hun." Sehun tersenyum lalu mengambil alih gelas itu, membuat Jongin tersenyum.

"terimakasih Hun."

"ini sudah kewajibanku sayang." Ucap Sehun pelan sambil mengelus pelan puncak kepala Jongin dan mengecupnya pelan.

Kris yang muncul dari dapur tersenyum senang melihat kedua nya tersenyum hangat.

.

.

#####

.

.

Hari demi hari, bulan demi bulan pun terlewati dengan cepat.

Kris yang selalu menemani Sehun dan Jongin pun mulai kembali merasakan keluarga kecilnya yang sempat hilang.

Selalu menemani Sehun di pagi hari membuat sup atau bubur untuk Jongin, selalu menemani Sehun membeli perlengkapan dan persediaan makanan untuk mereka bertiga.

Lalu Kris yang juga akan menemani Jongin jalan jalan di pagi hari menikmati pagi hari di negeri sakura dan selalu membantu Jongin menenangkan tangisnya saat Jongin merindukan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

Kehamilan Jongin yang semakin besar pun membuat Sehun semakin waspada dengan segala kemungkinan yang terjadi.

Seperti pagi ini, Sehun sudah berencana untuk mengambil cuti karena menurut perkiraan dokter yang akhir akhir ini mereka temui.

Waktu kelahiran Jongin akan datang dan Sehun hanya bisa mengambil cuti untuk mengantisipasi hal tersebut.

"tumbuh sehat dan jangan menyakiti mama mu ne sayang." Sehun mengelus lembut perut buncit Jongin membuat Jongin terkekeh dan meringis pelan.

"ugh.. dia menendang ku Hun." Ucap Jongin sambil meringis pelan dan mengelus perut buncitnya, Sehun terkekeh dan mengecup pelan pipi Jongin.

"jangan menendang baby, mama mu kesakitan." Jongin tersenyum dan menarik Sehun lalu mengecup pelan kening Sehun.

"aku menyayangimu Hun."

"aku mencintaimu." Jongin tertawa pelan membuat Sehun ikut terkekeh.

.

.

#####

.

.

"Daddy." Kris menoleh kearah Sehun yang sudah rapi dengan pakaian kerjanya membuat Kris mengernyit keningnya bingung, bukannya Sehun sudah mengambil cuti ?

"mau kemana ?"

"atasan ku menelpon katanya hal penting yang ingin di bicarakan, aku hanya mengunjunginya dan setelah itu pulang, bisa tolong jaga Jongin Dad ? aku merasa ada yang tidak beres dengannya sejak semalam." Jelas Sehun membuat Kris tersenyum hangat.

"tanpa kau minta Daddy akan menjaga menantu dan cucu Daddy, Hun." Sehun tersenyum lalu menghampiri Kris dan memeluknya erat, berpamitan untuk pergi sebentar lalu pergi menuju kantornya.

.

.

#####

.

.

"Jongin kau baik baik saja ?" tanya Kris yang baru saja muncul dari dapur karena mendengar suara hentakan kaki di ruang tengah.

Jongin hanya menganggukan kepalanya mantap walau sekujur tubuhnya penuh dengan keringat, Kris yang melihat keanehan pada Jongin memposisikan dirinya duduk di samping Jongin.

Mata Kris membulat melihat wajah Jongin pucat pasi dengan keringat mengucur di sekujur tubuh Jongin.

Jongin mengigit bibir bawahnya sambil memegang perut buncitnya membuat Kris langsung menegang.

Kenangan saat ia menghadapi Suho langsung terputar manis di otaknya.

"Daddy, sakit." Kris langsung tersadar dan menatap horor Jongin yang semakin pucat pasi.

Kris berlari kencang tak perduli dengan penyakitnya kini yang ada di pikirannya adalah bagaimana membawa Jongin yang akan melahirkan.

Kris memasuki kamar Sehun, menarik paksa jaket hitam Jongin dan ponsel Jongin.

Kris kembali berlari dan menghampiri Jongin yang tubuhnya sudah bergetar hebatnya.

Kris memakaikan jaket untuk Jongin dan memakai jaketnya lalu membopong Jongin yang semakin berkeringat.

"daddy."

"kumohon jangan menolak sayang." Tolak Kris dengan wajah panik membuat Jongin tersenyum hangat, entah bagaimana jadinya jika Sehun tidak berhasil membujuk Kris untuk ikut ke jepang, mungkin sekarang ia hanya terdiam menunggu Sehun datang.

"Terima Kasih karena sudah menyayangiku dan menerimaku sebagai keluarga Wu." Kris memberhentikan taksi dan memasukinya dengan Jongin yang lebih dulu.

Kris tersenyum melihat Jongin tersenyum.

"aku yang seharusnya terimakasih, kau masih tetap berada di samping Sehun sampai saat ini membuat Sehun menjadi namja yang kuat dan penyayang." Ucap Kris lembut sambil mengecup pelan kening Jongin yang masih berkeringat.

Kris langsung meminta sang supir taksi untuk menjalankan mobilnya cepat menuju rumah sakit.

.

.

#####

.

.

Sehun melangkah kan kakinya cepat, kepalanya pening saat mendengar suara sesak Kris dan kabar yang di bawa Kris saat menelponnya tadi.

Melewati meja resepsionis dengan menghela nafasnya dan memasuki lift.

Tangannya menekan tombol 5 tempat Jongin di rawat akibat pasca melahirkan anak pertama mereka, entah Sehun yang terlambat atau Jongin yang terlampau cepat melahirkan ? Sehun tidak mengerti.

Ia hanya mendapatkan kabar Jongin melahirkan dengan suara sesak Kris, Sehun menghela nafasnya pelan saat melihat Kris yang terduduk dengan lesu sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Daddy." Kris mendongakkan kepalanya lalu berhambur memeluk Sehun yang datang dengan wajah heran, mengapa Kris tidak menunjukan wajah bahagia bukannya Jongin sudah melahirkan cucu pertamanya.

"ada apa ?"

"maafkan Daddy." Tubuh Sehun menengang, firasat tidak enak mulai menyeruak di dalam dadanya, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ? Sehun membalas pelukan Kris dan mendekapnya erat.

"ada apa Daddy ?" tanya Sehun lembut membuat Kris melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap mata Sehun dalam.

"Daddy terlambat membawa Jongin…" ucap Kris lirih sambil menundukan kepalanya membuat Sehun menatap dengan mata membulat.

Sehun sama sekali tidak ingin mendengar berita bahagia dan sedih secara bersamaan, cukup ia kehilangan Suho dan ia tidak mau kembali kehilangan belahan jiwanya lagi.

"lalu ?"

"Jongin harus melakukan operasi… Tapi."

"tapi ? Daddy bicara langsung dan to the point, kau membuatku takut." Ucap Sehun sedikit membentak membuat Kris menundukan kepalanya.

"tapi Jongin sudah sadar, Daddy hanya terlambat menghubungimu karena terlalu bahagia." Sehun menatap datar Kris yang terkekeh membuat Sehun mendengus kesal, Sehun kira Kris akan memberikan berita buruk nyatanya tidak.

Sehun menghela nafasnya pelan lalu tersenyum menatap Kris yang tertawa menceritakan betapa lucunya anaknya dan Jongin.

"kau sudah mempunyai nama untuk anakmu ?" Sehun tersadar dari lamunannya dan menatap Kris yang menatap nya tajam.

"belum Daddy tapi bicara soal anak ku, anak ku laki laki atau perempuan ?" Kris menepuk puncak kepalanya lalu kembali terkekeh, bahkan Kris sampai lupa membawa Sehun untuk menemui Jongin yang sudah sadar pasca operasi.

"Daddy lupa, ayo masuk ! Jongin sudah sadar dan sepertinya menunggu kedatanganmu." Kris merangkul tubuh tinggi Sehun untuk memasuki kamar inap menantu kesayangannya itu.

"kau sudah memberitahu keluarga Park ?" kali ini Sehun yang menepuk pelan puncak kepalanya dan terkekeh.

"belum daddy, belum sempat." Kris tersenyum melihat senyum Sehun mengembang melihat Jongin tertawa sambil mengendong seorang bayi mungil.

"yaampun dia tampan sekali."

"seperti mu Hun." Sehun tersenyum lalu mengecup pelan kening Jongin.

"dan seperti Daddy dan appa." Kris yang berada di sana pun ikut tertawa dan menghampiri Sehun.

"lalu kita mau pakai nama Wu Jonghun atau Wu Sein ?" tanya Sehun membuat Jongin mengernyitkan keningnya bingung dan menatap Kris.

Kris yang merasa di tatap pun mengedikan bahunya lalu terseyum.

"Jonghun bagus."

"tapi SeIn juga bagus."

"Jonghun saja."

"kenapa tidak SeIn saja sayang ?"

"yaak Sehun, Jonghun lebih bagus."

"tapi SeIn juga bagus."

"Jonghun."

"SeIn sayang."

"oooowwweee."

"tuhkan anak kita menyahut saat aku menyebut SeIn."

Kris hanya tersenyum melihat pertengkarang kecil di antara Sehun dan Jongin.

Nampaknya keluarga kecilnya akan selalu terberkahi oleh kehangatan, menurut Kris pertengkaran kecil di keluarga nya adalah bentuk saling menyayangi dan menghargai satu sama lain.

Dan Kris bersyukur ia hadir di tengah keluarga hangat ini.

"Daddy, SeIn atau Jonghun ?"

Kris hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Sehun yang selalu di jawab lantang oleh Jongin.

"Daddy terimakasih karena sudah membuatku hadir."

Kris langsung menerima pelukan erat dari Sehun, pelukan hangat yang menyalurkan kasih sayang dan ucapan terimakasih.

END ~

.

.

.

**Holla Hwa hadir egen (?) **

**Hwa datang bawa sequel Mommy buat yang minta dan buat yang review makasi, hwa ga nyangka responnya mantap bikin semangat buat ngetik sequelnya tapi maaf jika tidak memuaskan kalian T_T**

**Tapi SIDER tetap banyak ya bikin hwa nyesek gimana gituh, Hwa punya 2 cerita chapter yang masih berjalan tapi ide mandek nih.**

**Okeh segituh saja, sekian dan Terima THR.**

**Paaaiii ^^**

**_Hwa_**


End file.
